Alice and the Cheshire Cat
by Ibea Female Pirate Savvy
Summary: the second thing that i've put on both FP and FF. mostly about alice and, my favourite, the nonsensical cheshire cat. . a-twas brillig, and the sithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe...


A/N: Here is yet another thing that I must put on both FP and FF. A poem that I wrote in a fit of inspiration dealing with Alice and the Cheshire Cat from one of my favourite books and movies, "Alice In Wonderland." I was doing my homework when suddenly the ideas and words came to me. I couldn't do anything else until I had written them out because I was so distracted by them. Please R'n'R and tell us what you think of our poem!! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not by any stretch of the imagination own Alice, the Cheshire Cat, the Duchess, her son, Wonderland, or anything else created by that wonderful druggie mastermind, Lewis Carroll. I also used the first and last stanza of "Jacbberwocky" as my first and last stanza of this poem because the Cheshire Cat sings it in the movie and I find it incredibly amusing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alice and the Cheshire Cat" By Kitty Walsh (With A Little Help From Lewis Carroll) 

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

The Cat, he smiled deviously,

While wagging forth and back his tail,

And he laughed mischievously,

As she, poor Alice, grew more pale.

Gazing 'round wide-eyed in a worry ,

Which way now, decide she could not,

And as she sighed and cried in a hurry, 

She feared that get home, she would not.

"But I can help!" said he, the Cat,

As he dematerialized,

He landed next to her like that,

More suddenly than realised.

"Well," Alice timidly replied,

"Which way from here ought I to walk?"

The Cheshire Cat, grinning to hide,

Said, "Why waste time when you could talk?"

'With him, he means,' she concluded,

'But I would really rather not,'

So, his question she eluded,

And asked for more answers that she sought.

"What sort of people live about here?"

Alice asked in a tone quite nice,

"Mostly mad," said the Cheshire Puss with a leer,

"Hatters and hares and ladies and mice."

"Mad?!" Alice gasped, staggering back,

"But I shouldn't want to meet them!"

Cheshire Cat chuckled with sanity lacked,

"Oh you can't help that, my dear little gem."

"We're all mad here," he happ'ly explained,

"I'm batty, you're barmy, everyone's wild!"

And all the time his smile never waned,

As he clarified to the small child.

"But are you sure**_ I'm _**mad?" Alice said,

The Cat countered, "Oh yes, absolutely!

For you see," he mused, taking off his head, 

"If you're here, then you simply must be!"

"I'm very confused," poor Alice cried,

"And you are not helping a wit."

"Oh dear," he said, "but I really have tried."

And vanished like a candle unlit.

Just as Alice was thinking of, maybe,

Visiting the Hare and the Hatter,

Cheshire Cat popped up with "What became of the baby?"

Instead of his nonsensical chatter. 

'He must be referring to the Duchess's son,'

Thought Alice in a slightly startled way,

Murmured she, "Turned into a pig, that one."

"Thought he would," smiled the Cat, "thought he may."

"Will you play croquet with the Queen?"

Was the vanishing Cat's last inquiry,

"Your neck she might still place an axe in between,

But please, don't let **_me_** cause you worry!"

Then the branch just held Cheshire's grin upon,

And perplexed little Alice did ponder the sight,

'A cat with no a grin I've surely set eyes on,

But a grin with no a cat is certainly a fright!'

She tried her sister's "no nonsense" advice,

That, back home, she always would lend,

But still that world would tempt and entice,

So Alice continued through to the end.

Her vision clouded, her stomach churned,

She stumbled through the Slumberland,

Until she finally woke up, or returned,

From her adventures in Wonderland.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves,

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,

All mimsy are the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well? What say ye?? You must review, me'thinks. You will? Good. Ta!

Until next time luvs,

~*kitty--ibea female pirate, savvy??*~


End file.
